Many business environments establish policies and/or procedures associated with documents generated within a company. Such policies may include definitions of standard text or watermarks that are printed on documents, policies that require copies of printed documents be stored in a document management system, or policies that require copies of documents be emailed or faxed to management or other individuals.
Networked printers provide a centralized print device that is available to users of any number of computer systems that are connected to the network. Many printers also have multiple print media trays, which allow users to print documents to different media (e.g., legal or letter size paper, colored paper, transparencies, etc.). Networked printers may also be configured to automatically implement document policies and/or procedures to be applied to documents that are sent to the printer.